


Falsa identidad

by ladiescosmic



Category: IZONE (Band), Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladiescosmic/pseuds/ladiescosmic
Summary: Choi Yoojung, una joven huérfana de veinte años que vive en el Seúl más salvaje, protegida por la señora Boksoon, la gran «madre» de una comunidad de delincuentes, es enviada a una mansión en el campo como doncella de la joven Kouzuki Doyeon. Pero Yoojung va con una misión: ayudar a Fujiwara, un conde, quien planea casarse con Doyeon, recluirla luego en un manicomnio y gozar de la fortuna que ella ha heredado. Pero hay un obstáculo, el excéntrico tío de Doyeon, un bibliófilo empedernido quien la ha educado para que sea la lectora de su secreta biblioteca de pornografía...
Relationships: Choi Yoojung/Kim Doyeon
Comments: 1





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Adaptacion de la novela bajo el mismo nombre de la escritora Sarah Waters y la pelicula 아가씨 producida y dirigida por Park Chan-Wook.

Mi nombre, en aquel entonces, era Choi Yoojung. La gente me llamaba Yoojung. Sé en qué año nací, pero durante muchos años no supe la fecha, y celebraba mi cumpleaños en Navidad. 

Creo que soy huérfana. Sé que mi madre ha muerto. Pero nunca la vi, no era nadie para mí. Yo era, de ser alguien, la hija de la señora Boksoon, y tenía por padre al señor Kim, un cerrajero con tienda en el distrito de Jongno-gu,cerca del Han. Ésta es la primera vez que recuerdo haber pensando en el mundo y en mi lugar en él.

Había una chica que se llamaba Saeyeon y que pagaba un won a la señora Boksoon para llevarme a mendigar a un teatro. La gente solía llevarme a mendigar por entonces, a causa de mi pelo largo y lacio; y como Saeyeon también era morena, me hacía pasar por su hermana. El teatro al que me llevó, la noche en la que estoy pensando ahora, era el Jeongdong theather, en Jeongdong-gil. La obra era el cuento de Jang Noksu . Lo recuerdo como algo terrible. Recuerdo la inclinación del gallinero y el telón hasta la platea. Recuerdo a una mujer borracha que me tiraba de las cintas del hanbok. Recuerdo las luces, que daban al escenario una apariencia muy chillona, y el rugido de los actores, los gritos del público. Uno de los personajes llevaba patillas y una peluca roja: yo estaba convencida de que era un mono vestido con un abrigo, de tanto que brincaba. Peor era el perro de ojos rosas, que gruñía; y lo peor de todo era el amo del perro, Park Daehyun, el compinche. Cuando pegó con el garrote a la pobre Haneul, toda la gente que estaba en nuestra fila se levantó. Alguien lanzó una bota al escenario.

Una mujer a mi lado gritó:

\- ¡Oh, bestia! ¡Malvado! ¡Ella vale cuarenta matones como tú!.

No sé si fue porque la gente se levantaba -dio la impresión de que el gallinero también se alzaba-, por la mujer que chillaba, o por la visión de Haneul tendida absolutamente inmóvil y pálida a los pies de Park Daehyun, pero me invadió un terror atroz. Pensé que iban a matarnos a todos. Empecé a gritar y Saeyeon no conseguía hacerme callar. Y cuando la mujer que había chillado extendió los brazos hacia mí y sonrió, yo grité todavía más fuerte. Entonces Saeyeon se echó a llorar; tenía sólo doce o trece años,creo. Me llevó acasa, y la señora Boksoon la abofeteó. 

-¿En qué estabas pensando al llevarte a una chiquilla así? - dijo-. Tenías que haberte sentado con ella en los escalones. No alquilo a mis niños para que me los devuelvan así, amoratados de tanto llorar. ¿A qué jugabas?

Me sentó en su regazo y volví a llorar.

-Vamos, vamos, corderito -dijo. Saeyeon, plantada delante de   
ella, no decía nada, y se tapaba con un mechón de pelo la mejilla escarlata.

La señora Boksoon era un demonio cuando perdía los estribos. Miró a Saeyeon y aplastó contra la alfombra sus pies enfundados en zapatillas, al tiempo que se mecía en su silla -era una silla de madera grande y crujiente, en la que sólo se sentaba ella- y golpeaba con su mano gruesa y recia mi espalda temblorosa.

\- Conozco tus mañas -dijo con calma. Conocía las de todo el mundo-. ¿Qué traes? Un par de pañuelos, ¿verdad?¿Un par de pañuelos y un bolso?.

Saeyeon se estiró el mechón hasta la boca y lo mordió.

-Un bolso -dijo al cabo de unos segundos-. Y una botella de perfume.

\- Enséñamelo -dijo la señora Boksoon, extendiendo la mano. La cara de Saeyeon se ensombreció. Pero metió los dedos por un desgarrón en el talle de su falda y buscó dentro; e imagínense mi sorpresa cuando la desgarradura resultó no serlo en absoluto, sino un bolsillito de seda cosido dentro del vestido: sacó una bolsa de paño negro y una botella con un tapón en una cadena de plata. El bolso tenía tres wones dentro y media nuez moscada. Tal vez se lo birló a la mujer borracha que me tiraba del vestido. La botella, al quitar el tapón, olía a rosas. La señora olfateó.

\- Un botín de tres al cuarto,¿no?-dijo.

Saeyeon movió la cabeza.

-Habría pillado más -dijo, mirándome- si ella no se hubiera puesto histérica.   
La señora Boksoon se inclinó y le pegó otra vez.

-Si hubiera sabido lo que te proponías -dijo-, no habrías sacado nada. Oye lo que te digo: si quieres un niño para birlar, coges a otra de mis criaturas. No te llevas a Yoojung.¿Entendido?

Flora frunció el ceño, pero dijo que sí. La señora Boksoon dijo:

\- Bien. Ahora lárgate.Y deja este bolso si no quieres que le diga a tu madre que has andado con caballeros.

Luego me acostó; primero, frotó las sábanas con las manos para calentarlas; después, se agachó para echarme aliento en los dedos para calentarme. Yo era la única de sus niños a la que hacía esto. Dijo:

\- No tienes miedo,¿verdad, Yoojung?

Pero yo sí tenía, y se lo dije. Dije que tenía miedo de que el compinche me encontrara y me pegara con la estaca. Dijo que había oído hablar de aquel hombre:era un mero fanfarrón. Dijo:

\- Era Park Daehyun, ¿no? Bueno, él es de Sinchon-dong . No se atreve con el barrio. Los chicos del barrio son demasiado para él.

-Pero ¡oh, señora Boksoon ! ¡No ha visto a la pobre Haneul ,cómo le pegaba y la asesinaba!

-¡Asesinarla! -dijo ella entonces-. ¿A Haneul? Vaya, ha estado aquí hace una hora. Sólo tenía un golpe en la cara. Ahora tiene el pelo rizado de otro modo, no notarías que le haya puesto la mano encima.

-¿Pero no volverá a pegarle?-dije.

Ella me dijo que Haneul había recobrado el juicio y había dejado a Daehyun para siempre; que había conocido a un buen muchacho de Hongdae que le había puesto una tiendecita para vender golosinas y tabaco. Me levantó el pelo de alrededor del cuello y lo esparció sobre la almohada. Mi pelo, como ya he dicho, era muy largo y sueve porque la señora Boksoon lo lavaba con vinagre y lo peinaba hasta que relucía. Ahora lo alisó y luego cogió una trenza y la rozó con los labios. Dijo:

-Si Saeyeon intenta llevarte otra vez de birle, me lo dices, ¿lo harás?

Le dije que sí.

-Buena chica-dijo ella.

Luego se fue. Se llevó la vela, pero dejó la puerta entornada; la tela de la ventana era de encaje y a través de ella se veía la farola.


	2. 2

Allí nunca estaba oscuro del todo, ni en completo silencio. En la planta de arriba había un par de habitaciones donde chicas y chicos se alojaban de vez en cuando: se reían y hacían ruido, tiraban monedas y a veces bailaban. Al otro lado de la pared yacía la hermana del señor Kim, que estaba postrada en cama: a menudo se despertaba aterrorizada, gritando. Y por toda la casa -alineados en cunas, como arenques en cajas de sal- estaban los bebés huerfanos que vendiamos a Japón de la señora Boksoon. Podían llorar a cualquier hora de la noche, el menor ruido les sobresaltaba. Entonces la señora iba a verlos y les daba una cucharada de una botella de ginebra, con una cuchara que tintineaba contra el vidrio.

Pero aquella noche creo que la habitación de arriba estaba vacía y la hermana del señor Kim permaneció callada; y quizás debido al silencio los bebés dormían. Como estaba acostumbrada al ruido, me había desvelado. Pensaba otra vez en el cruel Daehyun y en Haneul, muerta a sus pies. De alguna casa cercana llegaba el sonido de un hombre maldiciendo. Me pregunté si a Saeyeon le dolería todavía la bofetada en la cara. Me pregunté a qué distancia del barrio estaría Hongdae, y cómo de largo se le haría el camino a un hombre con un bastón.

Ya entonces yo tenía una imaginación desbordante. Cuando en Jongno-gu se oyeron pasos que se detuvieron junto a la ventana; y cuando a los pasos les siguió el gemido de un perro, el arañazo de las patas de un perro, el lento girar del picaporte de la puerta de la tienda, levanté la cabeza de la almohada y habría gritado..., sólo que antes de que el perro ladrara, y de que el ladrido me resultase conocido, yo lo supe: no era el monstruo de ojos rosas del teatro, sino nuestro perro, Pong. Sabía pelear. Luego se oyó un silbido. Park Daehyun nunca silbaba tan bien. Era el señor Kim. Había salido a buscar un budín de carne para su cena y la de la señora Boksoon.

\- ¿Todo bien?-le oí decir-. Huele esta salsa...

Después su voz se redujo a un murmullo, y me tumbé.

Debo decir que tenía cinco o seis años. Pero recuerdo esto con toda claridad. Recuerdo que estaba acostada y que oía el sonido de los palillos y de loza, los suspiros de la señora Boksoon, el crujido de su silla, el golpeteo de su pantufla contra el suelo. Y recuerdo haber visto -algo que no había visto nunca- de qué estaba hecho el mundo: que contenía a Daehyun malos, y a señores Kim Minjoon buenos; y a Saeyeon, que podía ser lo uno o lo otro. Penséen cuánto me alegraba estar ya en el lado al que por fin llegó Haneul: me refiero al lado bueno, en el que había golosinas.

Hasta muchos años después, cuando vi por segunda vez el cuento de Jang Noksu no comprendí que Haneul, en efecto, había sido asesinada. Para entonces Saeyeon era una «habilidedos» consumada; Jongno-gu no era nada para ella, trabajaba en los teatros y locales del Gangnam-gu; atravesaba como si tal cosa los gentíos. Pero nunca volvió a llevarme con ella. Era como todo el mundo, tenía pavor a la señora Boksoon.

La atraparon por fin, a la pobre, con las manos en la pulsera de una mujer; y se la llevaron para deportarla por ladrona.

En Jongno-gu, todos éramos más o menos ladrones. Pero éramos de esa clase de ladrones que facilitan la mala acción en vez de hacerla. Aunque me había quedado de una pieza al ver a Saeyeon meterse la mano por la tela desgarrada de su hanbok y sacar un bolso y un perfume, nunca volví a sorprenderme: era muy soso el día en que no entraba nadie en la tienda del señor Kim una bolsa o un paquete en el forro del abrigo, en el sombrero, la manga o los calcetines.

\- ¿Todo bien, señor Kim?-decía.

-Muy bien, hijo -respondía Minjoon. Hablaba por la nariz-. ¿Qué sabes?

-No mucho. —¿Me traes algo?

El hombre le guiñaba un ojo.

-Le traigo algo, Minjoon, muy caliente y curioso...

Siempre decían eso o algo parecido. Kim asentía, bajaba la cortina sobre la puerta de la tienda y cerraba con llave;era un hombre cauteloso, y nunca miraba una cartera cerca de una ventana. Al fondo del mostrador había una cortina de paño verde y detrás un corredor que llevaba derecho a nuestra cocina. Si conocía al ladrón le llevaba a la mesa.

\- Vamos, hijo -le decía-. No hago esto con todo el mundo.  
Pero tú eres tan veterano que..., bueno, podrías ser de la familia.

Y hacía que el hombre depositara su mercancía entre las tazas, los mendrugos y las cucharas.

La señora Boksoon podía estar presente, dando la papillaa un bebé. El ladrón la veía y se quitaba el sombrero.

-¿Todo bien, señora Boksoon?

-Todo bien, querido.

-¿Qué tal, Yoojung?¡Cómo has crecido!.

Yo los consideraba mejores que los mágos, pues de sus abrigos y mangas salían libros de bolsillo, pañuelos de seda y relojes de pulsera; o si no joyas, vajilla de plata, candelabros de latón, enaguas...; todo tipo de tejidos, a veces. «Esto es tela de calidad», decían, mientras lo exponían a la vista, e Minjoon se frotaba las manos y parecía expectante. Pero después examinaba el botín y se le oscurecía la cara. Era un hombre de aspecto muy apacible, muy honrado de apariencia; de mejillas muy pálidas, de labios y patillas pulcros. Se le apagaba la cara y te partía el corazón.

\- Tela -decía, meneando la cabeza, pasando los dedos por un billete-. Muy difícil de endilgar. -O bien-: Velas. La semana pasada recibí de un tugurio de Busan una docena de velas de la mejor calidad. No he podido hacer nada con ellas. Las tengo paradas.

Se levantaba, fingía calcular un precio, pero ponía una cara como si no se atreviera a decírselo al hombre por miedo a insultarle. A continuación hacía su oferta y el ladrón hacía una mueca deasco.

-Señor Kim. -decía-, con esto no me paga ni siquiera la molestia de cruzar el puente de Seúl. Vamos, sea justo.

Pero el señor Kim ya se había ido hasta su caja y estaba contando los wons encima dela mesa: uno, dos, tres... Hacía una pausa, con el cuarto en la mano. El ladrón veía el brillo de la plata -por esta razón Minjoon frotaba sus monedas hasta dejarlas muy relucientes-, y era como una liebre para un galgo.

\- ¿No podrían ser cinco, señor Kim ?

Minjoon levantaba su cara de hombre honrado y se encogía de hombros.

-Me gustaría, hijo. Nada me gustaría tanto. Y si me trajeras algo poco corriente, mi dinero te respondería. Pero esto... - decía, con un ademán sobre el montón de sedas o de billetes o de latón brillante-, esto son fruslerías. Me estaría robando a mí mismo. Estaría quitando de la boca la comida a los bebés de la señora Lee.

Y entregaba al ladrón sus wons, y éste se los embolsaba, se abotonaba la chaqueta y tosía o se limpiaba la nariz. Y entonces Minjoon parecía pensárselo mejor. Se dirigía de nuevo alacaja y decía:

-¿No has comido nada esta mañana, hijo?

El ladronzuelo siempre respondía: «Ni un mendrugo.» Entonces el señor Kim le daba seis wons y le decía que se lo gastara en un desayuno y no en un caballo, y el ladrón decía algo como: «Es usted una joya, señor Kim, una auténtica joya.»

Minjoon podía sacar una ganancia de diez o doce wons de un hombre así: y ello aparentando que era honrado y justo. Pues, por supuesto, lo que había dicho sobre la tela o las velas era puro cuento: distinguía el latón de las cebollas, desde luego.

Cuando el ladrón se había marchado, captaba mi mirada y me lanzaba un guiño. Se frotaba las manos y se animaba mucho.

-Oye, Yoojung -decía-, ¿qué te parecería pasarle un paño a esto y sacarle brillo? Y luego a lo mejor podrías, si tienes un momento, querida, y la señora Boksoon no te necesita, podrías darles un repaso a los bordados de estos moqueros. Sólo un   
poco, con cuidado, con tus pequeñas tijeras y quizás una aguja: porque esto es batista, ¿ves, querida?, y se desgarra si tiras muy fuerte...


	3. 3

Creo que así aprendí el alfabeto: no poniendo letras, sino quitándolas. 

Sé que aprendí el aspecto de mi propio nombre viéndolo en pañuelos que llegaban marcados con la palabra Yoojung. En cuanto a leer como es debido, nunca nos ocupamos del asunto. La señora Lee sabía leer si había que hacerlo; Minjoon también sabía, y hasta escribir; pero, para los demás, era una idea..., bueno, yo diría que como hablar hebreo o dar volteretas: entendías su utilidad para judíos y saltimbanquis; para ellos era su oficio, pero ¿por qué iba a ser el nuestro?

Eso pensaba yo, al menos. Pero aprendí las cifras. Las aprendí manejando monedas. Las buenas las guardábamos, faltaría más. Las malas llegaban demasiado brillantes y había que ensuciarlas con betún y grasa antes de pasarlas. 

También aprendí esto. Hay métodos de lavar y planchar sedas y ropa blanca para que parezcan nuevas. Las joyas las abrillantaba con vinagre ordinario. Tomábamos la cena con la cubertería de plata, pero sólo una vez, debido a las inscripciones y marcas, y cuando habíamos acabado, el señor Kim se llevaba las tazas y los boles y los fundía en barras. Hacía lo mismo con el oro y el peltre. Nunca corría riesgos: por eso le iban tan bien las cosas. Todo lo que entraba en nuestra cocina con una apariencia era transformado en algo completamente distinto.

Y aunque entraba por la fachada, también salía por otro sitio. Salía por la parte trasera. Allí no había calle. En vez de eso, había un pequeño pasaje cubierto y un pequeño patio oscuro. Al entrar allí, te desorientabas; pero, si mirabas bien, había un sendero. Llevaba a un callejón que desembocaba en un camino negro y sinuoso que conducía a su vez hasta los arcos de la vía del tren; y desde uno de los arcos -no diré desde cuál, aunque podría- arrancaba otro camino más oscuro que te llevaba, rápidamente y sin ser visto, hasta el río.

Allí conocíamos a dos o tres hombres que tenían barcas. De hecho, a lo largo de todo aquel trayecto tortuoso vivían compinches nuestros: los sobrinos del señorKim, digamos, a los que yo llamaba primos. Desde nuestra cocina, por mediación de cualquiera de ellos, mandábamos mercancía a todas partes de Seúl. Lo hacíamos pasar todo, absolutamente todo, a velocidades asombrosas. Pasábamos hielo, en pleno agosto, antes de que una cuarta parte del bloque tuviese la menor ocasión de convertirse en agua. Pasábamos luz del sol en verano:Ibbs le encontraba un comprador.

En suma, no había muchas cosas que llegaran a casa que no fuesen despachadas enseguida a otro sitio. 

Sólo había una cosa, de hecho, que había llegado y se había quedado -una cosa que de alguna manera había sobrevivido a la tremenda presión del tránsito de mercancías-, una cosa a la que el señor Kim y la señora Lee no parecían haber pensado en poner un precio. 

Merefiero a mí, por supuesto.

Tenía que agradecérselo a mi madre. Su historia había sido trágica. 

Había llegado a Jongno-gu una noche de 1844. Había llegado, «muy cargada, querida mía, contigo», dijo la señora Boksoon. Por «cargada», hasta que supe más, yo entendí que mi madre me había llevado quizás metida en un bolsillo detrás de la falda, o cosidaen el forro de su hanbok. 

Porque yo sabía que era una ladrona. «¡Qué ladrona!», decía la señora Sucksby. «¡Tan audaz! ¡Y qué guapa!»

\- ¿Lo era, señora Boksoon?¿Era morena?

-Más morena que tú; pero de cara afilada, como la tuya, y delgada como el papel. La pusimos arriba. Nadie sabía que estaba aquí, salvo yo y elseñor Kim, porque la buscaba, dijo, la policía de cuatro divisiones, y si la pillaban iba a columpiarse.  
¿Qué oficio tenía? Ella dijo que sólo afanar. Creo que podría haber sido peor. Sé que era dura como una nuez, porque cuando te tuvo a ti te juro que no chistó, no gritó ni una vez. Sólo te miró y te besó la cabecita; luego me dio seis wons para que te cuidase; las seis eran de oro, y las seis de ley. Dijo que sólo le quedaba un trabajo por hacer con el que ganaría una fortuna. Tenía pensado volver a buscarte cuando el camino estuviese despejado...

Esto me dijo la señora Boksoon; y cada vez empezaba con una voz serena y terminaba con un tono tembloroso, y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Pues había esperado a mi madre y mi madre no había vuelto. Lo que llegó, en su lugar, fue una noticia espantosa. El trabajo que iba a hacerle rica terminó mal.

Habían matado a un hombre que intentó salvar su plata. Lo que le mató fue el cuchillo de mi madre. La delató su propio compadre. La policía la atrapó por fin. Estuvo un mes en la cárcel. Después la colgaron.

La colgaron, como hacían entonces con las asesinas, del tejado de la cárcel de Hongcheon. Lseñora Boksoon presenció el ahorcamiento desde la ventana de la habitación en la que yo nací.

Desde allí se divisaba una vista maravillosa, la mejor del sur de Seúl, decía todo el mundo. Los días en que ahorcaban, la gente estaba dispuesta a pagar con creces un sitio en aquella ventana. Y aunque algunas chicas gritaban cuando caía la trampilla, yo nunca lo hice. Ni una sola vez me estremecí o parpadeé.

\- Esa es Choi Yoojung -susurraba entonces alguien-. A su madre la ahorcaron por asesina.¿No es una chica valiente?

Me gustaba oírles decir esto. ¿A quién no? Pero lo cierto es -y me da igual quién lo sepa ahora-, lo cierto es que no era valiente en absoluto. Porque para serlo en una cosa así, primero tienes que sentir pena. ¿Y cómo iba asentirla por alguien a quien no había conocido? Suponía que era una lástima que mi madre hubiese acabado ahorcada; pero, puesto que la ahorcaron, me alegraba de que fuese por algo animoso, como asesinar a un fulano por su plata, y no por algo muy malvado, como estrangular a un niño. Suponía que era una lástima que me hubiese dejado huérfana, pero algunas chicas que yo conocía tenían por madre a borrachas o locas:madres a las que odiaban y a las que no podían ver.

¡Prefería una madre muerta a una madre como aquéllas!


End file.
